Renesmee's side
by impurities
Summary: 8 years later what will happen between Renesemee and Bella and also Jacob...please read I know I am really bad at summaries sorry...
1. Family

My Family

I smelled the woodsy scent of my Jacob that everyone else seemed to hate. I could tell from the heat that my Jacob was stroking his fingers across my cheeks. Sadly it was a dream. My Jacob was in Washington. The seven-foot bed was perfectly fit for Jacob but it swallowed me and my five-foot-six body.

I got up to get dressed for school. I stepped in to my 625 square-foot closet that was full of designer clothes thanks to Alice. I pulled on my favorite jeans that actually fit because I had stopped growing. I had grown two inches every day since I was born but it slowed a few days after my birth.

My family had refused to let me down for one second. I would bite Jacob when they wouldn't get food for me fast enough. My Jacob. He was the one that made up my nickname Nessie. I shuddered. I remembered the time that Bella, my mom, had lunged for his throat because of my nickname. I knew I had about five minutes before Edward, my dad, would get me for school so; I headed for the main house. I held my head high because I knew what was coming for me.

As I slowed to make sure I didn't run through the wall I heard Emmett's booming laugh. "Hey little sis, I hear your house smells like dog. Is that true?" Responding to the comment, I clenched my fist because I knew I wouldn't win in a battle though I knew Rosalie would stand by me and Edward. Bella. Esme.

Bella would have been able to take Emmett when she was a newborn but she lost it because she was older now.

I hugged Esme said my good-byes and headed for the garage. Normally, when someone says garage you think of a two or three car garage but for my family it is not. We have twelve cars not including my favorite vehicle a motorcycle. They were all too nice for the little towns that moved to. We had decided to live among humans but we had to move around before they could notice we weren't aging As Bella and Edward stepped into the garage, I pulled on my helmet, hopped on the bike and rode it out the door. I caught a glimpse of my mom with a wide open mouth. I knew she was upset. I clung to my Louis Vinton purse that had the value of about the yearly income of an average work person. The wind should have stung my face but it had a velvet touch. I checked the speedometer it was just past 200 miles per hour. I slowed my motorcycle as I got a block away from school. People would start freaking out if they saw it. Edward was right behind me giving me the "disapproving" look. I was too scared to look at Bella, to scared of her look. I parked three spaces away. I hopped off and walked three spaces to my family. I was pretending to be a sophomore.

Though I already knew everything in those subjects, thanks to Edward, I was safe. Time passed by slowly I wanted to know when I would get to see Jacob. He had left to go to Forks yesterday morning to see his father. Then right on cue I got a text message.

From Edward of course, he was a talented vampire. He can read minds. Although not my mom's she had some type of shield, that she thought was a glitch in her mind that didn't let people into head -like my father- or if, she projected it, it would shield others. I got my iPhone out of my purse and read

Edward: you will see him soon don't worry he will be fine.

Sure. How can I trust you? I know that you are my father and all but you have lied before.

Edward: because I know how it hurts you to be away from him

Whatever. We didn't have to worry about getting caught because we all could text one message that was 100 words in about five seconds.

"_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn gggg" _Saved by the bell for once I skipped down the hallway. I was meeting a girl named Hope I had met in Science. I promised I would sit with her. I knew Rosalie would be disappointed. Hope was an oval-faced girl with her eyes a sky blue. She had brown curls that were like pipe cleaners that were wrapped around a pencil. She had a tan body and was cheerleader type but she was shy. She was so quiet that no one really knew her.

"Hey Hope, how was band?" I asked curiously as I approached her table. I didn't look at the Cullen table because I knew what Rosalie would think.

"Good but slow"-yeah. I know. Same for me, I wanted my Jacob-"but I squeak on my clarinet and the teacher like almost killed me," she said sarcastically "I felt like his eyes were going to burn my skin off. I just didn't play for the rest of the time."

"What do you have for lunch?" she asked. I was the only one that could eat human food since my mom was human when she gave birth to me. I preferred to hunt for my food like my family though. I always go with Jacob and he makes it fun for me by making it a contest.

"The usual turkey sandwich and chips," I replied I had been too lazy to make anything else for me since I was the one that had to make the prop lunches for my family.

I glanced over and saw Alice's face with a blank expression. `I knew what it meant. Alice could see the future; she was talented in her own way. When her expression was back she looked frantically at me and then Edward. I would have to ask him what that was about later.

Once lunch was over I was headed for English the one class that bored me to death if I could ever die so, I decided to text Edward to see if I could get what Alice saw out of him but I doubted it.

Me: What did Alice see?

Edward: Nothing you need to worry about

Me: yes it is I saw her look over at me looking worried

Edward: Fine she saw the Volturi come to make sure you weren't a threat

Me but I'm not and that was big I needed to know

"Ms. Cullen?" my teacher said like she had caught me. "Help me, Edward," I thought frantically.

Edward: A

"Yes? The answer is A make no change." I replied. "Thank you, Dad" I thought sincerely. The classes went by so slowly. I couldn't wait to see Jacob.

'_Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg gg" _Finally school was over I walked to my motorcycle slowly in no rush at all. I overheard one of the cheerleaders talking to her friend, "…He has to be a plastic surgeon they are all so gorgeous."-I knew they were talking about my grandpa, well technically not my grandpa but that's just what I call him when we are at our house. You don't know what we are though-"at least the guys I mean. I wonder if any of them are single." "I doubt it they only have a girl that is single and I doubt it. I bet her boyfriend is just skipping, but have you seen their cars? I mean. They all have a car and they are so nice. The cars all drive really fast to. They have to be filthy rich. I heard one of them has a Mercedes Guardian. Those are like not even sold in a major town of the United States" I hurried up my pace to get away from them and to my family. I hugged my dad when they got to the car I had the closest 7th period class in relationship to the car. As they started the car Alice was talking about throwing a party for Jacob and me when he got home. It made me more homesick

I hurried to my motorcycle, tucked my hair under my helmet, and sped off. I wasn't going home; I was going to the airport to get Jacob. When he stepped out of the door he had a huge smile on his face and he ran to pick me up and hug me in one of his bear tight hugs that I loved. "I missed you. I love you." I whispered into his ear. "So did I and I love you to," he whispered back. I stretched up to kiss him. He and I swung our hands as we walked to the motorcycle he put my helmet on me and I put his sleek shiny red one on him of course I was on my tiptoes and he had to bend down, like he was receiving a medal. We rode home in silence thinking. After I finished my homework in ten minutes and Edward had checked it in five minutes I decided I would plan a hunting trip. Bella, Edward, and Jacob were going to come thanks to my dad I would have only gone with Jacob but he just so happened to be listening at the right time to my mind.

We were going to a state park with a mountain lion problem. Mountain lions were Edward's favorite so if he had heard through our conversation of where to go he would have gone. Plus, it was a stretch for all of us. We hadn't gone hunting in four weeks so Jasper and Bella were a little edgy. Jasper was more worried about my mom because she was a little less experienced with controlling her thirst but she had been able to control it around Charlie and Sue but that was only two. She was okay but Alice was watching her every move and decision along with Jasper's. She was the only one that could get to my mom along with Jasper. Jasper was able to control people's emotion. Calm them down if they were antsy which helped with the fact that my mom needed to control her thirst.

"Mom you should stay you always start hyperventilating when I hunt worrying over if I get hurt. Just stay here or go with Jasper and Alice. They are going to this weekend so go with them, dad is going with us I'll be fine. Plus Jacob probably won't let me out of his sight if you think about it," I assured her.

"Your right I should go with Alice," finally I got her to agree with me.

"I know it hurts you to be away from dad but I want to spend some father-daughter time with him. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I hugged her.

We sprinted towards the state park and Jacob started to change into his wolf form. I loved to ride on his russet color fur because it was warm and the rest of my family was so cold.

The taste of the mountain lion was wrong it was like drinking spoiled milk it didn't taste right but it muted the thirst. I didn't really care for this diet but my family wouldn't let me "slip", though I didn't need to because I could live on human food. Jasper didn't like the diet either but he was with Alice and Alice didn't want to eat humans so, he was stuck here with our freaky family. If I were to suck a human's blood I wouldn't kill them because I am not venomous like my family but, humans did need at least a 48 hour recovery depending on how much blood I were to suck. I knew Edward would be listening so I stopped thinking it all together.

When we got back the next day I read my mail I was invited to be on the prom committee. I knew what my family would say so I sent a message saying I can't be on it because I had a conflict the day they met and a suggestion that the prom should be themed as 1899 and for me centered around the Cullens except me and Bella of course.

I had to miss out on so many things thanks to what I was, I hated it. Just like Rosalie, we both wanted to be human instead of vampire. I was already half way there. I wish that I could do some popular things. Like trying out for cheerleader

"Oh Esme I am going to try out to be a cheerleader and I need you to sign these and go to a meeting tomorrow." I informed her.

"Um Renesmee I don't think it's a good idea for you to try out because you might get too popular," Esme replied.

"Why not? I would be happy and plus I am already making friends so there is no point in not letting me." I argued. I hated arguing with Esme she had lost her first born and jumped off a cliff so she never had kids I was like her first child. Bella was my mom but if I had her sign it then people would find out our secret so, Esme was my mom in the stories that I had to tell people.. Edward's face was pursed and his eyes were cold.

"Making friends is ok but if you go to college and then get popular there then more and more people know you and so our secret would be out and then the Volturi will have to come and kill us all. Plus I don't want to die." Esme replied sarcastically but I knew she was serious.

Fine, I won't try out but you will owe me Edward. His face softened along with his midnight sun eyes. He was my father so I had a temper like him I could have a perfect day and then get mad in two seconds. "Well I will talk to you later I have to go do homework.

"Bye," Esme said sweetly. I knew she had forgiven me for my tantrum. She had nearly lost Edward before I was born because Edward thought that my mom had tried to kill herself by jumping off a cliff in La Push. Alice saw it and got to her house and then they had to rush to the Volturi's town. Luckily they got there in time otherwise I would not be alive today.

There were three quick knocks on the door though I wasn't expecting anyone. As I walked to the door I realized the smell it was my dad. I found his smell sometimes overwhelming it was too sweet like a cake with too much sugar in it. Right now that was how it smelled to me. I didn't want him here either with his mind reading, my mind wasn't safe and I needed alone time.

I opened the door enough for him to walk in. "You can be on the prom committee that is fine and I love your idea for the theme, Bella and Alice do to." He commented.

"Little late I already said I couldn't but I'll try to get back on it." I replied, "Do you mind if I take a ride to the meadow you showed Bella? Please."

"Okay just be back by dawn and Jacob can't come." Edward answered sternly.

"But…" I started to protest but my father cut me off by saying "I don't want to hear it he can't come… and that is that"

"Fine" I muttered under my breath, knowing that he could hear it.

The wind blew my hair as I rode to the meadow. I was shocked at how beautiful the stars looked.

As I stared up at the dark sky I decided I would start coming up with ideas. I scribbled notes on a pad with a pen that I had brought for no apparent reason.

1901

Starry night (not the painting)

Casino

I picked up my Marc Jacobs purse and headed for my parents home. I wanted to sleep there in my room. Plus my mom needed to see the list I came up with, though Edward probably already told her.

As I entered to the sweet smell of freesia and rose my mom picked me up in a bear hug though it cut off my air supply. She easily forgot that I needed air more frequently than she did. I made a choking noise and that made her stop and say "Oops" Edward chuckled but I didn't know why. Probably one of their inside jokes from Bella's human days.

"Geez mom, are you trying to suffocate me." I asked sarcastically. She had a look on her face, that looked apologetic almost sheepish as though she was waiting for criticism. "It's okay mom I was kidding." I said realizing she wanted me to yell at her. I didn't know why because I never wanted any one to yell at me, but then again she is really weird in that way.

As I got ready for bed I saw out the window Emmett running then I saw Rosalie chasing him. I had no idea why, but I had a clue.

I put on my navy, green, and silver plaid pajama shorts and a grey cami. As I got in bed my mom came in and said "Honey, when you make friends you can't tell them about what we are."

"Why would I tell anyone mom?" I asked.

"I know you wouldn't it's just that I was told to give you this speech, because we don't want the Volturi stepping in and taking you." Bella said.

"I know what you mean mom will you please just give me a break, please Edward beat you to the punch like, five years ago." I countered with her.

"Okay I'll give you a break." She finally agreed with me.

"Finally," I muttered under my breath. Big mistake.

"I give you a break so much," she screamed 3 octaves higher than her normal voice. "I could make you stay with us all the time or not go to school and home school you. I give you a break so, stop with the attitude and deal with what you have." She pauses and then she says "Oh and you are grounded from seeing Jacob for one month." "Fine." I whispered and closed my eyes.

10


	2. Grounded

**Hey Guys! k so I hope that you like this chapter there is a twist at the end! :) **

**Please Review- They bring joy and they help me improve...plus I update faster :)**

2 Grounded

It had been a week into my grounding and I was going insane. My mom did not understand us. Jacob had imprinted me when I was all of 20 minutes old. Edward gave me some slack and would get my mom to leave for a few hours so I could hang out with Jacob. He knew I couldn't stand to be without him. Jacob didn't go to my school he didn't like it because he would have to be with the "bloodsuckers" as he called my family. Time seemed to pass as slow as a snail.

He and I were usually linked at the hip so to see us apart brought some torment. Especially from Emmett and Jasper.

As I walked to the kitchen to prepare the lunches I heard Emmett mutter "Dog finally dump you, I was getting sick of his stench." I hissed then, I threw peanut butter at him. "No, Bella grounded me from seeing him. His scent will be back in a week." I responded.

Hope and I walked through the halls towards the cafeteria, she was babbling about what she did that weekend, and I caught the scent of Jacob. He was here. "Could you hold that thought? Sorry I have to go to the bathroom." I told Hope. She wasn't the type of girl that said, "I'll go with you." I liked that about her.

I walked towards the bathroom and once I was out of sight I ran towards Jacob. He picked me up and I checked to make sure no one was around. Making sure Bella was not there.

"Let's ditch this hell-hole for the rest of the day." He proposed. I interrupted him by placing my hand on his chest showing him Bella at my lunch. "…fine I'll be here in 30 minutes to pick you up."He continued. I flashed him his favorite smile and bounced off toward the lunchroom.

I told Hope that I didn't feel well and I was going home after lunch. Thirty minutes ticked by. Finally, I got to see Jacob. We went home and Esme was there. Expecting yelling I attempted to sneak past her. Attempted. I should've figured with her super hearing she would've heard me and she had. She whipped around and handed me a letter.

"Thanks!" I said. Jacob had walked in by this time."Mind if we go to Edward's old room?"

"Not at all, but aren't you in enough trouble with Bella? If I were you I would go to my room. I'll cover for you, if Bella comes home soon." She responded.

I considered it and she was right. Jacob picked me up and ran as fast as he could. Twenty minutes later we heard the front door open and heard a voice that we hoped we wouldn't hear. Bella's.

I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet and threw up. Anxiety attack. I was used to it.

I heard Esme tell Bella, "I had Jacob helping me with this and now Renesmee is in my bathroom throwing up and he is with her."

She ran up to the bathroom and made Jacob leave, "No…." I choked, "let…" I threw up, "him…stay." I couldn't figure out why I didn't stop throwing up. My stomach felt like it was kicked. I cringed. Threw up again and looked up. I hadn't told my mom about the recent stomach pains. I needed Carlisle's help before I told her.

She called the hospital where Carlisle worked. He rushed home and came up to the bathroom. I forced Bella out said she should go to Edward because I knew he would be worried and 3 vampires, a werewolf, and me was way too crowded for a bathroom. He asked me about all I had done and what I had eaten and if I had fallen because my mom was a klutz when she was human. I told him everything except one but I did not think it mattered because I couldn't get pregnant. At least I didn't think I could but I still had periods my body changed but I didn't grow old. I let this thought pass and the vomiting passed after a little while.

"Bella, I need to go get some groceries for this week's food supply and for a recipe I want to try, would you mind coming with me?" Edward asked. Everyone knew Bella would say yes so I ran off to hang out with Jacob. "Thanks" I screamed in my head so I was sure he would hear it.

After a while I walked into the room and although Bella hadn't returned I still smelled like Jacob. I hopped in the shower and made sure to wash my hair and body at least four times. When I got out I changed into one of my 200 sundresses. Unlike my mom I actually had a fashion sense. I heard Edward laugh. Was he listening? I hope he wouldn't tell her what I thought.

They walked in and I heard her say "Jacob has been in here hasn't he? Wait! That's why you had me go so that she could see Jacob!" Her voice was rising in pitch. "Way to go dad" I thought. "I had nothing to do with it at all. This was all Edward's fault." I said calmly and defensively. I was not going to get blamed for this. "Thanks for that" he muttered in response to what I was thinking.

After the fight I went to Jacob's. I should've been studying for the English Exam over a book I hadn't read ever and even Edward thought I had. I just couldn't focus part of it was because I just wanted to see Jacob. Any chance I could I was with him. He was my sun, my life, and my earth. I was tied to him. He wouldn't leave me and I wouldn't leave him. I would stay for the most part when my family would go hunting. Just to be with Jacob. Plus I only had to hunt about once a season because I could eat human food.

As the next two months went on I drew away from my outside friends and came closer to my family. Closer to Rose. Emmett, Rose, and I sat at one end of the table with the others on the other side. Rose and I were best friends ever since I was born. I was sitting and my stomach cramped. I held in the scream it would scare Bella and the whole cafeteria but, Edward saw it along with Alice and Rose. Rose said to the others "Renesmee and I are going to go hunting. We will talk to Carlisle before we leave." Edward responded with "I am coming to; I want to spend some time with them."

We went straight to the hospital and talked with Carlisle about my stomach pains. When we got there he ran on test. I wasn't sure what it was for and I didn't want to know. Then all of a suddenly I felt like I had really high fever. Edward heard me talking to myself about it in my head and mentioned it to Carlisle. "Genial. Yo voy esperar hablar con Carlisle," I was screaming at him not even in my head. Out loud, and this was unusual for me to yell at him. I hated to but I was so angry with him. I had an obsession with Spanish ever since the Denali clan came to observe my growth . I would go up to Alaska to see them every year for a month. I always had so much fun with Tanya and the rest of the coven. They tought me all sorts of languages that Edward didn't even know some of them. I loved making him wonder what I was saying but it was never anything bad.

He would always learn the language after I would tell him something. My favorite thing was knowing more than him. He always acted like he knew more than everyone. It got kind of annoying but I was really smarter (schoolwise) than him.

After we got back Edward hadn't said a word to me. That was a very bad sign. Carlisle was in his office doors closed: translated as- don't interrupt me. So, I went to Jacob for comfort. As he brushed my hair with his hand, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach but I kept it to myself. This was my problem not theirs.

I had to distract myself from the pain so, I got up and went to the kitchen. I found nothing that looked good and I decided to go to the store. As I grabbed my Louis Vuitton purse, Edward finally spoke to Jacob. "Go with her." He told Jacob sternly. To which Jacob replied to with, "Alright! Where are we going?"

We walked though the store for awhile until the pain went away. Then I found something that looked better than anything else in the store, Vienna Sausages. Jacob scruched his nose up when he saw what I was grabbing.

When we returned home Carlisle was out of his office and walking down the stairs when he stopped. "What in the world is that god-awful smell?"he asked.

I heard Emmett say "Probably Jacob."

I hissed then I responded to Carlisle, "This was the only thing that looked good to me in the store and I was hungry. But now I just want to go to sleep." I paused waiting for him to respond but of course he didn't. "Carlisle," I said stopping him,"Can I talk to you in private?"

He waved his hand, to tell me to come. "Bella can you sheild me please? I said as I followed him up to his office. When the door shut, I asked, " What's wrong with me? I want the truth. I don't care what it is, I just want to know."

"Sit down," he said calmly, "I don't know how this happened but Edward and I both think that you are pregnant-"


	3. Uh-Oh

I cut him off, "But that isn't possible I'm not growing. I quit growing twenty years ago! I can't be" I took a breath then whispered "pregnant."

"I hate to break it to you sweetie but you are," he said quietly.

"Is Edward mad?Wait boy or girl? No this can't be happening to me! Jacob is going to leave me and I am going to have to give up my dreams. Wait I don't age. But what if the baby tells our secret? Rose will get another baby to help ease her will everyone say? I am not even married. When is the due date? What will Bella say? Oh My God! Does Bella know?" I spoke one hundred words a minute.

"Okay slow down you will get through this one day at a time" Carlisle stated calmly.

After I calmed down a good amount Carlisle continued "First, Edwardis not mad just a little disappointed you did not wait until you were married. Second, Bella does not know and the longer you wait to tell her she will get more upset with you. Lastly, the baby is due on September 13th."

"What are some symptomes that I could have? I don't want to be blind sided and not be prepared for it. Holy crap that sounded like Edward." I laughed along with just about every one of the vampires downstairs except Edward. I even got a stiffled laugh from Carlisle.

"You know its funny Edward!" I shouted.

"Thank you Carlisle. Guess I should go talk to Bella. I just wish Jacob was here." I took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

Each step created a new level of worry only to be increased on the next step until I reached the last step. I did not look up at anybody's face.

"She sounds like Edward and looks like Bella!" Emmett's booming laugh outpowered the others. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"She even blushes like you Bella!" Jasper commented.

I was still looking down when Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started walking to the door. "Bella," I jumped like a shot was fired "come with us."

I knew what was coming for me. As soon as the door shut I spoke quietly "Mom, I am pregnant."

"WHAT?" She screamed as loud as possible. It freaked me out because Bella never yelled this loud. I mean she had yelld at me many times before but right now she looked like she was going to rip my head off.

"Mom! You think I wanted this! I am not going to change what happened. Its done. I will live with the consequences!" I yelled back at her.

There was a long silence that seemed to go on forever.

"Bella, the baby is supposed to be born on September 13th," Edward said. I saw Bella smile.

"I am not going to help you once you have the baby. You will be tired and hormonal. I am going to get everyone to help as little as possible," Bella warned me.

"Okay, can we not tell Jacob yet? I don't want him to see me differently yet," I spoke with uncertainty.

"Sure sweety but eventually you will have to tell him,"Dad said as I ran to give him a hug.

"Thank you Daddy," I spoke as I showed him my appreciation of him.

I heard tires on our rocky driveway from Jake's new car. My heart started to race and I was breathing heavily. I heard the door open in the main house.

"Where is Nessie? Did she already leave for school?" he asked. I could see that he was shaking with anger towards himself. I walked in the door and his shaking stopped.

"Sorry, I was having a heart to heart with Bella. I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye to you! I would be paranoid that something bad would happen to you while you were gone," I spoke to him as I showed him the worry I knew I would've had later today.

I rode with Edward and Bella to school. I wore my True Religion jeans with a light gray tank with sparkles everywhere. I wore a plaid longsleeve shirt and my designer cowboy boots. As I got out of the car it felt like every eye was on me.

"Hey, are you trying to mimic me 'cause it's working?"I heard the soothing voice of my mother.

"I don't know if I can do this Bella. Rumors are gonna spread and everyone is going to be mean to me. I don't want to be made fun of," I said full of worry.

"Don't worry sweetie. Just take it one day at a time. Today won't be hard no one will know if you don't give them any information. Just don't make a scene like I did with your mom the first day we were going out," Edward spoke softly so that no one could hear him except for our family.

We said our goodbyes as the warning bell rang. I walked into my first period class and I could not focus at all. Each word my teacher said went in one ear and out the other. I was distracted and since I already knew the material focus became my number one problem. My teacher did not like me because, although, I knew everything that was tought in the course, I would not pay attention to her. Ever since the first day of school, I found her voice to be annoying and nasaly as if she was constantly sick.

The minutes ticked by so slowly that I thought I would be dead before it would be lunch time. Math class drug on and on. Thanks to Edward and my accelerated growth and learning high school became a bore in a matter of days.

Finally the bell rang to release for lunch. I sat down with Hope for the first time in a while. She talked about her boyfriend Daniel and how she was going to Italy in the summer. I wanted to warn her not to go to Volterra but I got a funny look from my dad.

"Hey Renesmee, why are you holding your stomach? Does it hurt?" Hope asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Crap, let the rumors begin," I muttered under my Religion jeans with a light gray tank with sparkles communionWeintercession of Christ

uench all of

4


End file.
